Already Proven
by Jessica237
Summary: [EC] Missing scene ficlet for season three's 'Sex and Taxes.' 'Delko told you, didn't he.' Well, of course he did.


**A/N: **Missing scene ficlet for the episode "Sex and Taxes." Because the writers oh-so-rudely chose to not show us the scene where Eric told Calleigh what Ryan did, heh. As always, usual disclaimers apply; I own nothing.

* * *

Eric stalked angrily into the breakroom, making sure to slam the door shut behind him. When it came to the job, Eric normally wasn't the type to let anger get the best of him, but this time, he couldn't help it. Wolfe had just gone too far one time too many, and Eric was over it. 

Sure, Horatio _had_ wanted the evidence as soon as possible, but a few extra minutes wasn't going to make a difference. There was no reason why Wolfe couldn't have hung around long enough for Eric to get out of the water. There was no reason why he couldn't at least let Eric dry off and then take the evidence to Horatio together. There was no reason why Wolfe couldn't have done what any of the rest of them would have done.

Speed would have waited for him. Calleigh would have waited. Hell, even that new guy on night shift would have waited, and Eric didn't even _know_ that guy.

Opening the refrigerator, Eric glanced through the contents, allowing a bitter smirk to cross his face as he saw the bag, the name 'Wolfe' clearly printed on the front in black letters. He pulled the bag out, taking a peek inside, shaking his head in amusement as he found a sandwich, a small bag of chips, and an apple staring back at him. It was the kind of lunch Eric might've taken in elementary school; he was only half surprised not to find a juice box inside the bag as well.

Stealing evidence was the same as stealing lunch, right? Either way, it was stealing. Eric very seriously toyed with the idea of eating Ryan's lunch. Of course, he also toyed with the idea of just stealing the roast beef from inside the sandwich…and replacing it with worms. Eric snickered, doubting Ryan would ever again touch a sandwich if he did that.

But Eric was mature. He didn't have to stoop that low to prove a point. He'd proven himself long ago, and it certainly wasn't by stealing evidence. Closing the bag again, he tossed it back in the fridge, instead simply opting for a soda. He did make sure to slam the fridge door as he closed it. He was mature, but he was still bitter.

He turned around, intent on stomping his way to the table, but he stopped, slightly embarrassed as he saw her standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip, an amused expression on her face. Eric scowled, and seeing her expression change from amusement to concern, he continued his trek to the table, pulling out a chair and dropping onto it with an annoyed sigh.

"Eric?" she called his name quietly, and Eric could hear the click of her heels as she came closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Eric closed his eyes, giving only a noncommittal grunt in response.

"What happened?" she asked, and Eric couldn't help but smile slightly. Calleigh could read him like a book; he hadn't even said anything to her, and yet she could tell that something was wrong. Sometimes he wished he weren't so transparent to her, but most of the time, he loved the connection they shared. He loved that she could read him so easily; that he didn't have to say anything for her to understand the depth of what he was feeling. It worked the other way as well; Calleigh always did everything she could to maintain a sunny exterior, but Eric only had to look into her eyes to know what was really going on with her.

Of course, that was a danger within itself, as Eric usually found himself getting lost in her eyes. Not that he minded, though.

Calleigh gently called his name again, and Eric shook his head, realizing she was still waiting for an answer. "It's just case stuff," he muttered, taking a sip of his soda before placing it on the table.

"You sure?" she asked, and Eric immediately knew that Calleigh knew it was more than that. With a frustrated groan, he rubbed his temples, tensing slightly as he felt her come around behind him. "Usually that kind of thing doesn't get you this upset," she commented, and Eric thought he would die, feeling her hands drop to his shoulders, massaging slowly. He sighed.

"It's Wolfe," he muttered, already feeling his anger dissipate, just from having her touch him. It was crazy, this effect she had on him.

"I see," Calleigh said. Eric cringed, hearing the disapproval in her voice. "What happened this time?"

"I found the keygun," Eric began. "I found it. It was in the water, and I had to dive for it. When I came up, I handed it to Wolfe, and he ran off and gave it to Horatio, all before I even had a chance to get out of the water. He should have waited, like anybody else would have. He left me behind _and _took credit for my findings." He sighed again, feeling Calleigh's hands skim over a particularly tense muscle. "God, Calleigh," he murmured.

Calleigh giggled lightly. "You like that?" she asked teasingly.

"That'd be an understatement," he mumbled, completely lost in what she was doing to him. He sighed contentedly again, secretly wishing it hadn't sounded so much like a moan. He forced himself to concentrate on what they'd originally been talking about, trying to keep from being too far gone. "It's not the first time he's done something like that," he mumbled. "He's…I don't know, too competitive."

"He's the new kid on the block. He just wants to prove himself." She chuckled slightly, stopping her massage and leaning down next to him from behind, her head level with his. "He reminds me a little of you when you first started here," she added.

Eric turned his face to her, startled at just how close her face was to his. Breathing deeply, he caught a faint whiff of vanilla and had to look away, not sure he'd be able to look her in the eye right now and not kiss her. "Yeah well, I didn't have to take credit for your work in order to prove myself," he muttered bitterly. "Just like you didn't have to take credit for Speed's." From the corner of his eye, Eric saw the faintest flicker of pain cross her features.

"No, we didn't," she said softly. "But then again, neither of us were brought in feeling like a replacement."

Eric turned back to her, incredulous. "You're siding with him?"

Quickly Calleigh shook her head. "I'm not siding with Ryan." She pursed her lips, thinking. "I guess; I just understand what he's dealing with. When people look at him, he wants them to see more than just the new guy who replaced Speedle. He's got big shoes to fill, you know? Not that he could ever, ever replace Tim…" she trailed off with a distant smile, sighing sadly. "I'm just saying, it's got to be hard for him."

Eric nodded, understanding what she meant. "He still should have waited."

"And I agree completely."

Eric smiled; the knowledge that Calleigh agreed with him and not Ryan lifted his spirits immensely. He looked back down at the table, his smile fading slightly. "I miss him," he murmured after a moment, admitting it aloud to her for the first time.

Calleigh reached for his hand, surprising Eric as she laced her fingers with him. "I do too," she said sadly. "I do too."

Eric looked at her again, and suddenly it became too much for him. His fingers intertwined with hers; her face far too close to his; and the way she thoughtfully nibbled at her bottom lip was driving him crazy. He whispered her name softly, gazing into her eyes for a moment as she turned her face toward him, before he closed the tiny amount of distance between them, catching her lips in a soft kiss.

If she was surprised, she didn't show it; though, with the way she could read him like a book, Eric honestly doubted his move had surprised her in the slightest. Eric, on the other hand, was surprised that she'd let him do it. He was surprised that until now, he'd never thought it possible that maybe she needed this as badly as he did; for as long as he had. Reluctantly, he broke the contact after a moment, further surprised when Calleigh whimpered almost inaudibly, promptly reconnecting their lips.

The pager at his side soon interrupted the moment, and this time it was Calleigh who pulled away, though not going very far at all. Eric glanced at his pager only briefly before he looked back at Calleigh. "It's Wolfe," he said quietly, no longer feeling the anger toward the younger CSI.

Calleigh again bit her lip nervously. "Then I guess you'd better go," she replied.

But Eric didn't immediately move; instead choosing to hold Calleigh's gaze for just a bit longer. He licked his lips, still tasting her upon them. "Do you want to meet up after shift?" he asked quietly. He shrugged. "And maybe just talk?"

Calleigh nodded quickly, not breaking eye contact. "Yeah," she whispered simply.

Eric smiled softly. "Okay." Tentatively, he kissed her again before he stood, gently brushing a knuckle over her cheek. "Later, then?"

Calleigh simply nodded again, and Eric turned to leave, glancing back and meeting her eyes once more before he walked out of the room, this time with no need to slam the door.

As far as he was concerned, Ryan Wolfe could steal all the evidence from him that he wanted. Eric had already proven himself long ago; and besides, he'd found the one thing that meant more than that anyway.


End file.
